Una historia cantada y una verdad revelada
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: Anti Wanda nota raro a su esposo, se pregunta que ocurre temiendo saber si la verdad que ella intuye es real. . .
1. Alguien Más

_Hubo un sueño ayer que me_

_Dejo con el alma rota_

_Algo en ti cambio no lo ves_

_Sólo escúchame está vez_

_Porque por ti puedo existir_

_Porque por ti puedo morir_

_Ahora.._

-No!-desperté gritando, mientras a mi lado Anti Cosmo se despertaba molesto. . de nuevo-

-oh, por todas las malas suertes! ¿y ahora porque gritas Clarice?-me pregunto en tono molesto y cansado, pues no era la primera vez en esa noche que despertaba gritando-

-perdona. . es que, es que. . tuve una pesadilla en la que me dejabas por Wanda-le dije apenada-Anti Cosmo. . ¿tú me amas verdad?-le pregunte en casi un susurro, para ver como el suspiraba cansado-

-si Clarice ¿Por qué mas estaría aquí contigo?-me respondió más por inercia que por otra cosa. . ".antes solía decirlo con amor" pensé, pero a mí me basto para sonreír y acostarme de nuevo, esta vez abrazada a él-

Más la sombra de aquel sueño, pronto sabría yo que era realidad. . .

_Me tiembla el corazón sólo de ver_

_Que ya no me abrazas más_

_Que de tu vida me alejé sin apenas_

_Comprender porque tu amor_

_Es cruel, quizá no eres feliz_

_Estando junto a mí..._

Habían pasado ya varios días desde aquella noche, como de costumbre yo me encontraba en mi castillo cuidando de mi inteligente y siniestro bebé, mientras mi esposo estaba en una reunión con varias Anti hadas influentes de nuestro mundo, como siempre, planeando formas de conquistar el mundo. Antes de que llegara Foop yo solía estar presente en reuniones como esa, no ayudaba en gran cosa puesto que soy algo tonta, pero ahora Anti Cosmo me ha dejado al cuidado del bebé, el cual al igual que yo se queja de no estar presente, pero no podemos hacer nada.

-¡madre, yo ordeno estar presente en esa reunión de adultos!-me exigió mi pequeño cuadrado azul molesto mientras bostezaba por el sueño-

-lo siento Foop, pero papi fue muy claro en decir que no podíamos ir, así que ¿Por qué mejor no te duermes eh? Ya estas bostezando del sueño mi pequeño-le dije yo en tono de súplica mezclado con tono maternal-

-pero madre yo. . ahhh. . no tengo sue. . ño-me decía más cansado que otra cosa, así que lo cargue en mis brazos y le di su biberón favorito, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que este se quedó dormido-

Pero justo cuando volvía del cuarto de mi bebé me topé con Anti Cosmo

-ah Clarice ¿Dónde está el pequeño Foop?-me pregunto viendo para todos lados, excepto a mí-

-dormido cariño, es hora de su siesta ¿recuerdas?-le dije intentando verlo a los ojos, cosa que me resulto imposible-

-oh, tendrá que esperar el plan puesto que cuando despierta provoca cosas buenas-se dijo a sí mismo molesto-

-¿te puedo yo ayudar en algo?-le pregunte cabizbaja-

-claro querida-me dijo y yo lo abrace esperando a que me dijera-

-cuando despierte avísame inmediatamente, si es que puedes hacerlo bien-me dijo fríamente apartándose de mi-

Puede que fuésemos anti-hadas llenas de maldad, pero, teníamos corazón y sentimientos, lo cual parecía haber olvidado mi marido, puesto que desde que llego Foop o incluso desde antes él era más frío conmigo cada vez y eso, realmente. . . me dolía y mucho.

_Y vine a decirte adiós no puedo engañarme mas_

_Tus besos no saben igual_

_En tu vida hay alguien más_

_Nunca te podré olvidar_

_Porque por ti aprendí amar aunque_

_A ti te de igual_

_Sé muy bien que hay alguien más..._

Un día me arme de valor y decidí preguntarle y de paso reclamarle el por qué tenía esa actitud conmigo, tarde me di cuenta de que fue un error, pues mis ojos se abrieron ese día. .

-Anti Cosmo. . necesitamos hablar-le dije llegando con él a nuestra habitación, lejos de los oídos de mi niño-

-¿y ahora que quieres Clarice?-me respondió en tono fastidiado-

-saber por qué mi marido me ha hecho a un lado en su vida

-¿pero qué dices? Yo no-me empezó a decir, pero el interrumpí-

-tu sí Anti Cosmo, ¡desde antes de que llegara Foop me has hecho un cero a tu lado!-le comencé a decir molesta-_Me eh vuelto el fantasma de tú voz_,_ la que no recibe amor y aun así no me_ _importo, reencarnaste en mi otro yo_ _y es irrepetible y es irreversible como_ _termino-_termine recordando al pequeño cuadradito azul que dormía plácidamente varias habitaciones después-

Anti Cosmo me veía sorprendido, al parecer no esperaba que fuera tan coherente ni educada al hablar, pero ¿Qué esperaba después de tantos siglos a su lado?

-Clarice pero cuando?. .

-¿Cuándo me volví tan buena hablando?, ¿Cuándo fue que deje por un momento mi actitud normal de campesina inculta? no lo sé querido, dímelo tú-le conteste dejando de lado mi forma natural de ser para sacar a la mujer culta y educada que aprendí a ser viendo al hombre que amo-sabes, olvídalo, no hace falta que me digas nada, porque no hace falta ser inteligente ni idiota para darse cuenta de que tienes a alguien más-le dije en tono de reproche y tristeza-

-¿cómo crees eso Clarice?¿dudas de mi amor por ti?-me respondió el otro a la defensiva-

-no dudo del amor querido, dudo de si aún lo sientes por mí. . dime la verdad ¿aún me amas o solo estás conmigo por compromiso?-le dije sin más-

Y Anti Cosmo me reveló la verdad. . . para después irse dejándome a mí con un pequeño a mi cargo y el corazón completamente roto por el dolor y la traición.

* * *

><p>Hola! como podran ver soy nueva en historias de FOP y pues me dio la espinita por hacer la historia ahora que eh vuelto a ver la serie, espero que les haya gustado este primer cap. y deacuerdo a sus reviews sabre si convertirlo en historia o dejarlo como one-shot<p>

asi que. . Comenten! n_n

Kaname Lin-chan


	2. The Kill Me Matas

Qué pasaría si me quebrantara

Si me riera en tu cara

¿Qué es lo que harías?

¿Qué pasaría si me derrumbara?

Porque no puedo más

¿Qué es lo que harías?

Estoy harto de todo este teatro, todos los días es lo mismo: Timmy se despierta y nosotros aparecemos ante el con nuestra falsa sonrisa todo el día. . . una falsa sonrisa, que es lo mismo que un falso amor. . .

Aunque duela admitirlo Wanda y yo ya no somos el mismo matrimonio feliz de siglos atrás. Es como si de repente todo hubiese cambiado, pareciera ser que fue desde la aparición de Poof, esa bolita redonda y morada que varias veces nos ha sacado de quicio con sus lloriqueos y nos causa problemas ya que es el único o bueno, era el único bebé mágico que existía. . . pero podría mentir si digo eso, aunque no dudo que Poof ayudó un poco a que ella se alejara más de mí. Eh tratado por todos los medios que eso no pase, pero pasan los días y veo como mi esposa se aleja de mi cada vez más. . .incluso a veces puedo llegar a quebrarme, cuando noto sus "escapadas a escondidas", las cuales por una u otra razón siempre termino descubriendo, hay algunas ocasiones que hasta risa me da de como escapa, pero solo de pensar que hace eso para verse con alguien más y alejarse de mi hace que me quiebre, pero ¿Qué pasaría si le dijese? ¿Cómo reaccionaría si le digo que sé de sus escapadas, de su engaño? . creo que lo sabré pronto, puesto que ya no aguanto fingir . .

¿Qué pasaría si quisiera pelear?

Rogar por el resto de mi vida

¿Qué es lo que harías?

Decías que querías más

¿Qué es lo que esperas?

Y yo no huyo de ti

Otro día igual al anterior, Poof como de costumbre no nos dejó dormir en toda la noche, o bueno, a mí no me dejo dormir, porque Wanda llego tan tarde que solo lo escucho llorar dos veces, después sonando el reloj aparecimos con Timmy el cual ya tiene casi 14 años y lo bueno es que ya no pide deseos tan peligrosos ni infantiles. . .aunque a veces me pregunto por qué sigo viviendo una mentira, ¿es que acaso yo no puedo luchar por una vida mejor? Una sin preocupaciones, deberes, obligaciones o peleas absurdas, ¿es mucho pedir una vida que no esté basada en una mentira? ¿Alguien que de verdad me ame?. . .pero bueno, ¿Qué pensaría Wanda de todo esto?, seguro que no le agradaría nada que yo intentase acabar con nuestro matrimonio y la feliz familia que siempre soñó tener. . ha claro, se me olvidaba que no soy yo quien huye en las noches para verse con alguien más, ni soy yo quien poco caso le hace a nuestro hijo. . . y ni soy yo quien ya no ama a la persona con quien se casó. . .

Intenté ser como alguien más

Pero nada cambió

Ahora sé quién soy en realidad

Huyendo de mí

Rogando por una oportunidad

Ahora sé quién soy en realidad

Algunas de las formas en las que eh intentado reconquistar a Wanda ha sido fingir ser mejor que como realmente soy, puesto que todos saben que soy el hada más idiota del mundo de las hadas y lo seria de todos los mundos mágicos si no fuese por Anti-Wanda, que es de plano el hada más idiota de todos los mundos mágicos, ganándome el puesto por poco según varias opiniones, pero de lo que ellos no se dan cuenta es de que ella le ha aprendido mucho a mi contraparte anti mágica y de seguro ya no es tan mensa como todos creen. . ni tampoco yo soy tan idiota como antes, puesto que yo también eh aprendido de Wanda eh incluso de Timmy, pues siempre soy yo quien lo acompaña cuando hace tarea y me ha enseñado varias lecciones y todo porque Wanda una vez le dijo que para reforzar lo que había visto en la escuela debía repasar las lecciones enseñándoselas a alguien que no supiera de ellas y aunque Timmy lo tomo como un consejo yo pude percibir el tono de burla que utilizo Wanda al verme a mi cuando decía eso, aunque realmente fue útil, puesto que resulte bueno para las matemáticas y la biología ¿Quién lo diría no?.

Pero ni aun así Wanda volvió a ser la misma de siempre, y yo supe que la imagen que había tenido siempre como el idiota de la relación terminaba poco a poco, me iba redescubriendo, como alguien inteligente y esta vez no huiría de ese yo por miedo a perder a Wanda, pues ya antes había divisado un poco de ese yo mas siempre le huía por Wanda. . mas eso ya se acabó y ella sabrá quien realmente es Cosmo.

Ven quiébrame

Me estás matando, matando

Siempre termino contigo

Mira mis ojos

Me estás matando

Y yo todo lo que quería era para ti

Este es el día, Timmy se fue a una cita con su novia Tootie (a las cuales no asistimos por la privacidad de Timmy y por qué él quiere que su relación sea libre de magia), Poof esta con mi madre y Wanda está arreglándose para otra de sus escapadas mientras cree que estoy viendo la televisión en la sala de los Turner, este es el día en que encarare a Wanda y le hare saber que se de sus escapadas y sus mentiras. . .

-Wanda-la llamo entrando a nuestro cuarto, hallándola con un vestido amarillo con mariposas moradas como adorno y con su cabello peinado en un chongo terminando de pintarse-

-¡Cosmo! ¿Qué haces aquí cariñito?-me dice dirigiéndome a la salida-

-vine a ver que hacías, ya sabes, últimamente no te hago mucho caso y pensé en que podríamos hablar. . pero veo que vas a salir ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?-le digo inocentemente, fingiendo ser el idiota de siempre-

-es que. . . yo. . –me decía buscando una excusa-iré a cenar con Blonda-me dijo al fin-

-no has contestado mi pregunta-le digo soltándome y yendo hacia la ventana de nuestro cuarto-

-claro que si cariñito, te dije que voy a ir con. . –me repetía pero la interrumpí-

-no Wanda, lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías a alguien más y que ya no me amabas?-le pregunte serio y sin rastro de estupidez-

-¿Cosmo que. .?-me intento preguntar espantada de que yo supiera algo así-

-no intentes mentirme Wanda, se de tus escapadas desde siempre y sé que tienes un amante. . lo único que pido saber es ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya no me amabas?-le reclamo dolido-

-Cosmo yo. . es que-intentaba hilar una frase coherente evitando verme- ¡no sé cómo paso!-dijo al fin- yo, simplemente me enamore esta vez de verdad y. . –decía-

-¿Cómo que esta vez de verdad? ¿osea que aparte de todo ni siquiera me querías en verdad?-le pregunte ahora más molesto que otra cosa-

-no Cosmo lo que yo intentaba decir es que. . .-decía mientras se movía incomoda en su lugar y para variar sin verme-

-¡mírame de una buena vez Wanda!-le grite furioso-

-ella volteo a verme con miedo reflejado en sus ojos rosas-Cosmo. . . sé que estás enojado, pero solo intenta calmarte-me dijo aterrada y por extraño que parezca. . eso no se sentía bien-

-Wanda-le dije mas calmado-¿Quién es él?¿quién es el que gano tu corazón?-pregunte-

-a. . a. . Anti Cosmo-me respondió en voz baja pero audible-

-¿Él, mi contraparte?-me pregunte a mí mismo dudando si había oído bien, más al ver que ella asentía apenada la furia volvió a mí-¡Fue él! ¡Por él te escapaste cada noche, por él descuidaste a tu hijo!-le reproche-

-¡yo jamás pedí tener a ese bulto llorón!-me grito en defensa, menos mal que Poof estaba con mi madre y no oía las cosas horribles que decía la suya-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Timmy nos concedió el deseo por que ambos quisimos, no solo por mí-le recordé-pero que me puedo esperar de ti-le escupí las palabras-

-¡cómo te atreves a decirme algo así!-me grito indignada-

-¡me atrevo porque tengo todo el derecho! Mírame a los malditos ojos cuando te hablo Wanda-le grite en respuesta-mírame y veras como me fuiste matando poco a poco junto al amor que desgraciadamente aun siento por ti-le dijo tomándola de los hombros y ella vio sorprendida como lagrimas salían de mis verdes ojos-

-yo. . –intento decir nuevamente-

-lárgate-le dije soltándola y ocultando mi mirada bajo mi flequillo-¡LARGATE!-le grite y ella salió llevándose un bolso con ella, pero además con un movimiento de la varita le mande todas sus cosas al bolso, el cual se bien que es de fondo interminable-

Y es así como me quede solo, con un hijo por el cual salir adelante y un ahijado que seguro se preocupara al verme en este estado, la furia regreso a mí, pero tan rápido como vino se fue, dando paso a la tristeza y decepción junto con el llanto. . .ojala nada de esto hubiese pasado.


	3. Oferta y nuevo hogar

Cuando Timmy llego de su cita y entro a su cuarto se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien, la pecera de sus padrinos estaba vacía y Cosmo se encontraba en su cama dormido, su rostro era de tristeza y aun peor, con rastros de haber estado llorando.

-Wanda…¿Wanda?-llamo a su madrina sin éxito_-"¿pero qué paso aquí?"-_se preguntó viendo a su padrino-

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiese moverse mamá Cosma apareció con el pequeño Poof en brazos y fue a despertar a su hijo.

-Despierta cariño…-lo movió un poco pero Cosmo no despertó-¿Cosmito?

-Creo que no quiere despertar mamá Cosma-le dijo Timmy haciéndose notar-

-Oh querido, de eso ya me doy cuenta-dijo con molestia en su voz-pero ya que estas aquí toma-le entrego al bebé en brazos-

-¿Ya termino el tiempo que lo cuidabas?

-No querido, pero tengo una cita muy importante con papi Mafia a la cual no pienso faltar y siendo tu su hermano o algo por el estilo te encargo a mi nieto lindo-le dio un beso en la frente a Poof y una sonrisa a Timmy para luego desaparecer-

-¿Pero qué rayos?-cuando volteo a ver a Poof este se encontraba profundamente dormido-será mejor despertar a Cosmo-con un brazo tomo a Poof y con el otro intento despertar a Cosmo-

-Eh ¿pero qué pasa?-dijo algo adormilado- ¿Timmy?

-Si Cosmo, soy yo ¿Qué paso?-le pregunto algo preocupado-

-¿Cómo que qué paso?-le pregunto pero tan pronto como hablo los recuerdos volvieron a él junto a unas lágrimas también-

-¿Cosmo? ¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunto aún más preocupado

Pero su padrino no dijo nada, solo se tapó la cara con las manos y dejo salir las lágrimas libremente.

Timmy acuno a Poof en su cama y fue a abrazar a Cosmo, no sabía bien que había pasado pero, seguro tenía que ver con Wanda.

-¿Quieres contarme que te paso?-le pregunto cuando creyó prudente-

-Antes, deja que vaya a acostar a Poof-se levantó y lo tomo en brazos, luego se apareció en su casa fuera de la habitación del pequeño-hay Poof, ahora seré yo quien te cuide solo…aunque no creo que haya gran diferencia a como era antes-agrego en tono amargo-

Entro a la habitación morada y dejo al pequeño en su cuna, lo arropo y le dio un beso en la frente, para luego suspirar y aparecer a un lado de Timmy.

Cuando se sentó a un lado de él, comenzó por contarle todo desde el distanciamiento de Wanda hasta la pelea de esa tarde, soltando algunas lágrimas de rabia en ocasiones. Timmy solo lo abrazo mientras sentía una extraña y nueva rabia hacia su madrina ¿Cómo había podido hacerle algo como eso a Cosmo?

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Supongo que criar a Poof solo eh intentar rehacer mi vida… sin _ella_-le dijo en tono triste-

-No

-¿No?

-No, no vas a dejarme fuera del crecimiento de mi único hermanito ¿o sí?...no creas que te libraras tan fácilmente de mi Cosmo-le dijo para luego sonreír-yo te ayudare

-Gracias Timmy-le intento sonreír, pero solo logro una extraña mueca-

-Aunque hay algo que me preocupa y me inquieta

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si Wanda se iba a ver hoy con Anti Cosmo y la corriste… ¿Qué paso con Anti Wanda?

-Cosmo se sorprendió mucho, pues no había pensado en la anti mágica esposa de su contraparte ¿Sabría ella de la traición de su esposo? ¿Qué paso con ella ahora que él había corrido a Wanda?

-Creo que tenemos que ir a verla-dijo no muy convencido-

-¿Estás seguro Cosmo?, es decir, puede que ella aún no se entere de nada

-Pues con más razón Timmy, habrá que desenmascarar a esos traidores de una buena vez

Con un movimiento de varita aparecieron frente al castillo de Anti Cosmo y con pasos firmes ambos, padrino y ahijado, entraron al lugar…sin saber si sorprenderse o preocuparse ante lo que vieron.

-¿Anti Wanda?

-¿Cosmo? ¿Timmy?... ¿Qué hacen aquí? –les pregunto algo extrañada-

Lo que encontraron fue a una muy decaída Anti Wanda, la cual tenía el azul cabello suelto y se notaba a lo lejos que había estado llorando mucho. No quisieron preguntar él porque estaba así, pues era muy claro que al igual que Cosmo, ella había sido abandonada por su esposo.

-¿Cómo estas Anti Wanda?-fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar-

-Dudo que hayan venido a verme solo para saber cómo estoy-les dijo en tono frio, para luego agregar sin verlos-se fueron juntos verdad

-¿A qué te refieres?-quiso saber Timmy-

-Saben a qué me refiero, Anti Cosmo se fue con Wanda ¿no es así?, es por eso que vinieron a verme-les dijo viéndolos-

Timmy y Cosmo al verse descubiertos solo asintieron en silencio, Anti Wanda esbozo un intento de sonrisa y los guio hasta lo que parecía ser una sala, donde curiosamente estaba el pequeño Foop muy tranquilo en un sillón.

-Madre ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?-pregunto mientras les apuntaba con su biberón-

-Tranquilo cariño, solo están de visita-le dijo haciendo que bajara el biberón-no les hagas nada, siéntense-les indico-voy por algo para tomar, no peleen en lo que no estoy ¿entendido?

Eso lo dijo con un alarmante parecido a Anti Cosmo, por lo cual los tres asintieron sorprendidos, o bueno, al menos Timmy y Cosmo lo estaban pues Foop ya había tenido tiempo para acostumbrarse a esa fase de su madre.

-¿Están aquí por mi padre?-les pregunto el cuadrado viéndolos-

-Más bien por la ausencia de él-le respondió Timmy algo sorprendido aun-

-¿acaso ustedes saben por qué no está?, mi madre no me ha querido decir la verdad sobre su ausencia en estos últimos días-les dijo muy interesado-

-¿Últimos días? Entonces ¿Anti Cosmo se fue desde hace días?-pregunto Cosmo algo alterado-

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-pregunto llegando con una charola con vasos- Foop ¿de que hablaban?

-De nada interesante madre, solo les preguntaba si sabían la razón de que mi padre no esté-le respondió el bebé inocentemente-

-Foop, ya te he dicho que eso es algo que tu no debes ni puedes preguntar, ahora señorito es hora de dormir-dejo la charola flotando y tomo al bebé-ahora vuelvo-le dijo a los otros dos-

Salió con el bebé a otra habitación, Cosmo fue y tomo uno de los vasos de la charola, tomo un sorbo y fue a sentarse a un lado de Timmy.

-¿Por qué crees que Anti Wanda no le haya dicho nada a Foop de lo de Wanda y Anti Cosmo?

-No lo sé Cosmo, supuse que si le diría puesto que Foop es muy inteligente pero ve tú a saber en qué pensó para no decirle-le respondió Timmy tomando también un vaso-

-Pensé en que mi Foop no tiene aún por que saber que su padre me dejo por mi contraparte mágica, ya que por más listo que sea sigue siendo un pequeño bebé-dijo apareciendo frente a Timmy provocando que tirara el vaso que sostenía-

-¿Es por eso que no le has dicho nada?

-Claro que sí, puede que sea malvada pero sigo siendo madre, para mi ahora lo más importante es la seguridad y bienestar de Foop-le contesto sentándose frente a ellos-

-Ya veo, en todo caso quisiera preguntarte algo-le dijo Timmy sentándose mientras Cosmo limpiaba con magia la bebida tirada-¿Desde cuándo se fue Anti Cosmo?

-Pues, desde hace media semana ¿Por qué?

-Porque Wanda se fue hoy… oh bueno, Cosmo la corrió

-¿Qué? Pensé que cuando Anti Cosmo se fue de aquí iría corriendo por Wanda

-Pues parece que no, yal vez pensaban escapase pronto y…

-Pero espera no entiendo algo ¿Cómo que tú la corriste?-le pregunto a Cosmo extrañada-

-Lo que sucede es que hoy decidí hacerle saber que yo sabía que tenía un amante, aunque claro, jamás me imagine que fuera Anti Cosmo-le contesto-

-Yo tampoco sabía que era Wanda con quién me engañaba, pero bueno tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta que me estaba siendo infiel-contesto algo triste y sombría hundiéndose en el sillón-

Tanto Timmy como Cosmo sintieron que debían ayudar a Anti Wanda con la depresión en la que poco a poco se estaba sumergiendo y Timmy sabía que tarde o temprano también debería de ayudar a Cosmo con lo mismo.

Fue por eso que ambos decidieron que Anti Wanda pasara unos días en casa de Cosmo (el pequeño castillo de la pecera) y aunque al principio esta no lo considero muy adecuado ni para ella ni para Foop, al final termino accediendo pues el castillo aún era propiedad de Anti Cosmo y estaba lleno de cosas y recuerdos de él que no le hacían nada bien.

Cuando hubieron reunido todas las cosas de Anti Wanda y Foop (las cuales para sorpresa de Timmy eran muy pocas) y de haber convencido al pequeño de que solo era temporal y podría "jugar" junto con Poof todo lo que quisiera, los cuatro se esfumaron y aparecieron dentro de la casa de Cosmo.

Anti Wanda aún no estaba del todo convencida de esa loca idea pero, en el anti mundo realmente no tenía nada, todo lo que tenía incluida su casa de solera la había vendido cuando se casó con Anti Cosmo y todo lo que ahora poseía era propiedad de su marido y como para ir y pedirle a su hermana o a su padre que la dejasen quedar con ellos no tenía ánimos acepto al oferta de Timmy y Cosmo. Después de todo, aquella experiencia parecía que sería interesante.


	4. Nueva casa, problemas a venir

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Anti Wanda y Foop se mudaran al castillo de la pecera y en ese tiempo Timmy se pudo percatar del daño que les habían ocasionado a esos dos, no solo Foop no actuaba tan malvado como siempre sino que Anti Wanda se comportaba muy extraña, no era tonta como siempre, ahora parecía un alma en pena: no comía, no hablaba y por sobre todo parecía que no sentía nada… excepto su dolor.

-¿Crees que dure mucho su depresión?-le pregunto un día Cosmo mientras le ayudaba con su tarea-

-Eso no lo sabremos, pero espero que si, me parece extraño verla así-le respondió viendo a la anti mágica de reojo-

-Es extraño en su comportamiento sí, pero es muy normal en la situación que vive-medito Cosmo-

-Tampoco es que tú estés del todo bien Cosmo, tal vez no estés como ella pero…

-Eso ya lo se Timmy, no tienes que decírmelo-lo corto serio- ahora mejor enfócate en el problema de la tarea no en los míos-le aconsejo-a ver si tenemos que la velocidad es 15 m/s2 en un objeto de masa de 15kg. ¿Cuál es su aceleración?

Y así como esa fue el fin de todas las conversaciones que tenían que ver con lo referente a su padrino, pues el evitaba a toda costa el tema y aunque no era para menos, tampoco le hacia bien que digamos.

* * *

><p>Hiper corto lo sé, pero algo es algo ¿no?...el sig cap es para saber como les va a los otros dos y como siempre, con una cancion el como se sienten Cosmo y Anti Wanda a la par.<p> 


End file.
